


Win

by professor_dumbledore



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Care of Magical Creatures, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Albus Dumbledore, Scamandore ABC challenge, W:Win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_dumbledore/pseuds/professor_dumbledore
Summary: Newt and Albus challenge each other to see who will finish their chores faster.Newt wins.





	Win

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Scamandore ABC Collab. 
> 
> It was a true challenge to keep it under 500 words, honestly.

When Albus arrived in front of the stairs, where he and Newt agreed to meet once they'd finish their respective chores regarding Newt's creatures (Bunty was away on a well deserved vacation), he was not surprised in the slightest to find that Newt was already there, appearing to have waited for him since quite some time.

In Albus' defense, the Mooncalves were simply too adorable and had wanted all of his attention, and he had spent far too much time with Dougal afterward (a decision he did not regret in the slightest, however; the little fellow was all too grateful of the sweaters he had knit for him). 

Ironically, it had been Albus' idea to make the chores a challenge, and see whoever would finish first -- even with Newt having the most difficult ones (because really, how else would it have been fair?) -- but it turned out that Newt had excelled at doing all of his much faster than Albus did. If anything, Albus was surprised his partner didn't come to find him. Had he somehow, perhaps, been watching him from afar and wished not to intervene? 

"It appears I have won, _Professor_ , _"_ Newt emphasized the now ironic name (had Newt not been the one to _teach_ him so much in the past weeks about all his creatures?). The taller, yet younger, wizard tilted his head to the side with a proud, perhaps even smug smile curving those beautiful and enticing lips.   
  
"It appears you have, Newt," Albus responded, acknowledging their earlier agreement by carrying on with, "What would you like as your prize?"   
  
A sheepish grin appeared on Newt's lips now, as he closed the distance between the two, easily looping his arms around his older professor. "You."

A hint of a smile lingered on Albus' lips. "Should I be concerned that I have to remind you I am already yours?" He asked, piercing gaze meeting Newt's, as his hands gently rested themselves on his partner's waist.   
  
"There was no rule saying I couldn't ask for more of what I already had," Newt replied, "And even if there had been--"   
  
"You would have broken it," Albus finished.  
  
"It wouldn't be the first rule I broke for you."  
  
Albus smiled.

"No, it would not be."


End file.
